The growth of the internet has required larger and more reliable data centers that can process the today's network volumes. Using the networking devices found within these data centers, ever larger amounts of network communications can be handled and processed over the internet. For example, banks of servers can handle large volumes of user downloads from a single website.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.